


Sunbursts and Crescent Moons

by Ro_Nordmann



Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Outlander (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP, Royal AU + time travel, Ser Jaime meets modern-day Brienne, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, for braime-slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: Brienne Tarth knew a thing or two about the olden days of knights and ladies, their courtly love and blood feuds and lots and lots of death at the reign of tyrannical kings and queens. With that passion since she was a little girl, Brienne aspired to learn everything there was written about Medieval Westeros and its legendary Seven Kingdoms that had long been redistributed into self-government with their laws and representatives.With great joy, she had found herself hired by the Westeros' Historical Society of Preservation Foundation. It was an entity that had its own collection of priceless objects from the illustrious and infamous past of Westerosi society. Her position as head curator and registrar of their current permanent exhibition open to the general public, that included the young generation of Westeros from all seven regions.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531334
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InoueLauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InoueLauder/gifts).

**___________________________________________**

**Sunbursts and Crescent Moons**

**___________________________________________**

Brienne Tarth knew a thing or two about the olden days of knights and ladies, their courtly love and blood feuds and lots and lots of death at the reign of tyrannical kings and queens. With that passion since she was a little girl, Brienne aspired to learn everything there was written about Medieval Westeros and its legendary Seven Kingdoms that had long been redistributed into self-government with their laws and representatives.

With great joy, she had found herself hired by the Westeros' Historical Society of Preservation Foundation. It was an entity that had its own collection of priceless objects from the illustrious and infamous past of Westerosi society. Her position as head curator and registrar of their current permanent exhibition open to the general public, that included the young generation of Westeros from all seven regions.

On one particular morning, Brienne was assisting with a guided tour given for a group of third graders that were particularly interested in the armor collection and weapons on display in the Sapphire Isle wind. One girl in particular, small compared to her peers was standing extremely close to the protective glass, her spectacles coming down her nose as she tried to focus and read the inscriptions. Brienne grinned at her, seeing a bit of herself in the young one.

“That’s the armor of the great king, Jaime Lannister. You can see it donned the lion motif on its cauldron and breastplate. No one could dismiss him as coming from another prominent house that flourished at his time. The red color also reference to the Lannister's sigil, red and gold its distinctive colors. He was seen as a usurper for how he got to sit upon the Iron Throne. Historians and other scholars have found physical evidence in recovered ravens that, in fact, Ser Jaime Lannister, sacrificed his reputation and honor to protect a whole city from destruction at the hands of the one named as the ‘Mad King’, King Aerys Targaryen.”

The red-haired girl fixed her glasses turned to her as she had stopped her detailed re-telling about the Lion King of Casterly Rock. 

“Why was he called ‘mad’? Was the king bad with his people? Is that why Ser Jaime slain his ruler?”

Brienne stared at the illustrations depicting the likeness of Ser Jaime Lannister, described as one of the most handsomest men of the Seven Kingdoms with golden tresses and green eyes, coveted by all women even if he was considered an **oathbreaker**, **a man without honor**.

“The documents recovered proved that Ser Jaime, a knight at the time, serving as a guard to the king made a terrible choice. You see King Aerys had committed atrocities, killing innocents and promising more with his insanity. He had completely lost connection with reality and saw betrayal in those most close to him. The last threat had been the most heinous in Ser Jaime’s eyes…the king had demanded the fiery death of all the inhabitants of the King’s Landing, our capital. It is estimated that thousands of families, women and children would have perished if the king had not been stopped.”

The hazel eyes of her listener returned to meet Brienne’s, “I think he’s my favorite knight of all time.” Her smile blinding, full of mirth at the acquired knowledge. Brienne felt a need to protect her and tell her to never give up on her dreams.

“Yes, I think he’s my favorite, too.”

She winked and both returned with the rest of the class.

* * *

Podrick opened another crate and gasped, “Bri! Come and look at this! You’re going to faint! Well, close to it…”

Brienne came to stand beside her beloved assistant, as he revealed their recent shipment for the most anticipated exhibition they’d acquired rights for the next year, thanks to a benefactor in the Lannister's estate.

“It’s…oh, gods. _ Oathkeeper _. It’s King Jaime’s Valyrian sword, the one thought lost when he fought and died in battle…Pod, look at the pommel. It’s so beautiful. I need to sit down.”

Podrick smirked at his boss, “Told ya so! It’s amazing that after centuries this magnificent piece of history will be shown in our little corner of the world. Can I take a picture? Just to keep it on my phone—”

She vehemently shook her head, “No, you know it’s against the rules and can’t lie for shit, Pod. You’re going to gloat in that online chat room you spend your nights on discussing the minuscule details of knights. You have inside information, therefore, it doesn’t count.” 

His reply an annoyed huff. He left her alone with the documents, they had been signed by Tyrion Lannister. There were photocopies of letters, the handwriting of Ser Jaime corresponding with his younger brother, another Tyrion, about his winning in a jousting tournament in Harrenhal. 

Her fingers traced the words, as if she could become part of the past. Her eyes closed and she imagined herself in armor with sunburst and crescent moons, depicting the symbols of her ancestral house. Her hand caressing the hilt of her own forged Valyrian steel broadsword. Her face covered in freckles and one distinctive scar, marring her cheek, a testimony of her fierceness at single combat. Taller than most, despised by all men for defying convention and intruding into the world of fighting and knights.

A clearing throat and a giggle startled her from her daydreaming.

“You were miles away…more like centuries away. I bet you were seeing yourself wielding it and slashing foes left and right, winning the tournament and getting to crown the queen of love and beauty—”

Brienne glared at Pod, “Get all the documents archived properly and call Yara and Theon to help you in setting this up on the second floor, main stage. I’ll be returning that phone call…mustn’t leave them waiting for long. Don’t stay up too late. Say hi to your mother from me. Tell her I’ll visit soon to have some of her famous Westerland specialty stew. She promised me to show me how to make it, if I taught her how to make my father’s favorite fish and chips.”

* * *

Turning down her computer, Brienne did the rounds to verify that everything had been turned off and nothing out of place. A clunking sound made her pause and decide to investigate its origin. 

As she came closer, the sound transformed to music. She strode with determination to chew someone out. Her wrist watch clearly stated no one should be hanging around. Sam had said his good-byes more than an hour ago, assuring her than everyone had left and he had secured all entry points with the code only she was apprised with. 

It felt like she was losing her mind…_The Rains of Castamere _ was coming from the second floor. She climbed the stairs and simply stared at the open doors of the main exhibition chamber. The entryway was meant to replicate the wooden doors of a castle and were not supposed to open. The lights were off, except for one acting like a spotlight. 

The priceless artifact beamed and beckoned her closer. Brienne made no conscious decision to check if she was alone in the room, her hands touching the air around it. 

_ Oathkeeper_.

The sword held by King Jaime Lannister, as he fought the hordes of men and the dead of the Long Night. The battle that took his life and assured his place in the annals of Westeros’ Medieval History. The Golden Lion of the Rock, who’d faced infamy and yet prevailed proving his fellow knights wrong in judging a man like him.

_ There are no men like me. Only me. _

A voice breathed the words in her ear, but there was no there. A weight on her chest made her gasp and panic for air. Something was with her in this space, something otherworldly and mystical. 

_ Yes_.

Her fingers finally touched the blade and instead of feeling cool it felt warm, only it got warmer as her whole hand shined bright gold. She tried to pull back but it wouldn’t let her go, as if her hand had fused itself to the priceless steel. The rubies on the pommel seemed to blink and Brienne shivered all over and closed her eyes.

_ At last_.

The next time she opened her eyes, _she wasn’t in Kansas anymore_. 

Brienne was sitting on her behind, completely disoriented. Her hand still warm brushed her bangs of her face, as her eyes searched around her…she was underground. She could recognize where she was. These were the catacombs of the Red Keep, only they didn’t look the same when she visited the last time. Skeletons of the old Valyrian dragons were scattered, as she walked. Sounds of war came from faraway, wails of pain and defeat.

Instinctively, Brienne followed the path that would lead her to the Iron Throne. Two voices stood out from the chaos. 

“Please, your Grace. We must surrender. My father and the rebel army will storm the castle. We must—”

“Bring me your father’s head!”

Her eyes widened at the scene. King Aerys was on the throne while Ser Jaime with his white cloak, shoulders hunched over lamented his king’s insurmountable demand. His vows were dragging him down, a weight that would bring him death. This was the pivotal moment. In this room, a man would choose to protect his people over his honor, his oaths and his family’s legacy.

“Jaime.”

And his head turned, his verdant jeweled eyes lanced into hers. Her heart thundered inside her chest and she started to shake as her breathing faltered. 

Brienne Tarth was staring at Ser Jaime Lannister.

“What—”

Their interlude got interrupted by the ramblings of the Mad King, demanding his pyromancer approach—this was the moment history changed with the swing of a sword in the hands of a brave knight. 

Only this time, he wasn’t alone. Her hands found a hilt, the weight of a scabbard fitted to her waist. She was dressed in full armor, tinted blue with sunbursts and crescent moons…like in her dreams. 

_Oh, gods_.

The broadsword called to her and she unsheathed it, feeling its perfect weight. With no hesitation, she strode into the light coming through the stained glass windows. And as one, Ser Jaime and Brienne stood back to back as the pyromancer bled at their feet.

The king tried to flee from his most assured end.

**“BURN THEM ALL!” **

The words coming in gasps as he wobbled on his feet, both knights followed him. Brienne stopping his advance, her gaze looking at the Aerys Targaryen of her books in the face. What stared back was pure madness, no humanity left in the old decaying husk.

“Your Grace is found guilty of failing his people, of murdering innocents…the sentence for such a crime is death.

Ser Jaime from the back brought his blade and slit the throat of the monarch. The body dropped to the steps, the blood coating the blade.

“Robert and Stark must have gotten desperate if they send a woman to do their bidding? Are you here to end me as well, wench?”

She shook her head. This must be a shock. She hit her head and she’ll be waking up at King’s Landing Hospital with Pod standing over her, all worried sick for her.

_WAKE UP!_

“Are you suddenly mute? You weren’t to declare the king guilty of murder…What is your name? Sunbursts and crescent moons…**You’re the Maid of Tarth!**”


	2. The magic alive within...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ser Jaime Lannister, you’re the true conqueror of this war. I stand here before you and give my pledge to you as my rightful king.”
> 
> Brienne knelt on her right knee and dropped her sword at his feet. Her eyes closed briefly, as she heard both men gasp at her action. This was meant to be, she could feel it deep within her soul. Her past, present and future enmeshed into this pivotal point. It didn’t matter how she found herself in medieval Westeros.

* * *

And that’s when Brienne’s lack of breathing ended with her fainting at the feet of Ser Jaime Lannister. Just as he was trying to rouse her back to life, the honorable Eddark Stark strode into the throne room to find them bloodstained and winded.

“Are you trying to finish her off, Lannister? Have you no shame? Your father has instilled his same lack of morals into you—”

Jaime stood and faced the man with a sneer, “It’s so easy for you to judge? Who are you to judge me, a wolf from the North? I’ve been here listening to the mad ravings of this…king. I had to witness the killing of countless in this very room. Your own father and brother died in this room. You should be thanking me from ending him—”

“Stop…Lord Stark, please listen to me. Ser Jaime did what any of us would have. I did witness and I assisted in the act…if he is a traitor, then so am I, my lord. Judge me as guilty. Targaryen wanted to burn King’s Landing with wildfire, women, children—the innocent—would have been burned in their homes by order of the Mad King, if Ser Jaime hadn’t slit his throat and ended his frenzied screeching.”

Stark stared at the woman and then turned, pacing and thinking. 

“Are you staking your honor for this man, Lady Brienne? To declare to the Seven Kingdoms that this knight betrayed his sacred oath to serve its people, to protect the smallfolk of King’s Landing, half-million of its citizens from death by wildfire? Where is the proof of his claims? I have to present this to Robert, to his own father and the rest of the houses of Westeros.”

Lannister scoffed and shook his head, “Unbelievable, Stark. You have this honorable lady say what took place, why blood was spilled and yet it isn’t enough for you. I will give you what you want. The barrels are underground. You can send your soldiers with caution to check every nook and cranny. That’s your proof, that the king wanted to exterminate the capital in green flames. Expecting to rise as the dragon of legend…the sole survivor and claim his throne once more.”

He spat on the floor in disgust and moved to help Brienne stand on wobbly feet, while his bloodstained sword stayed ready at any provocation from Stark. Brienne stared at the green eyes of the man she had read about, the hero king who had been vilified by his one action that secured his reign…

“Ser Jaime Lannister, you’re the true conqueror of this war. I stand here before you and give my pledge to you as my rightful king.”

Brienne knelt on her right knee and dropped her sword at his feet. Her eyes closed briefly, as she heard both men gasp at her action. This was meant to be, she could feel it deep within her soul. Her past, present and future enmeshed into this pivotal point. It didn’t matter how she found herself in medieval Westeros.

Her eyes opened and found Jaime’s gaze unsettled by her words, “Take your place, my king. You’re the rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. I stand by your side…so will Lord Stark and the Houses of Westeros. Your father will abide and be proud of his heir for protecting the innocent.” She stood on her own, no longer feeling lightheaded and gripped her sword at the ready.

Stark kept silent, as the door crashed open and in came the caravan commandeered by the Lord of Casterly Rock, Tywin Lannister. The man stared at the bloody scene, the corpse and his son stained and his flummoxed expression. With his hand he held his soldiers back and proceeded with caution, his keen eyes noticing the strained face of Stark and the lady knight standing as guard of his son, with her magnificent form holding her sword prepared to strike down any threat. It made him smirk in satisfaction. Finally, his disappointing son had done something right.

“What is the meaning of this, son? Care to explain to your father why is your sword covered in king’s blood? And why is this…woman protecting you?”

Before Jaime could utter a single word, the lady answered the provocation coming from his father.

“Bow to your king, Lord Tywin. For your son has slain the last Targaryen to ever rule over Westeros. No shall rise again. You’ll make sure of it. He is the rightful king, by act of his sword he has saved King’s Landing from wildfire. Lord Stark will bring the proof. Now, make way for His Grace, for all shall pledge their allegiance to him.”

Jaime stared flabbergasted at her statement. No one address the Lord of Casterly Rock in that manner, much less order him around to make their bidding. She had declared him the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms and demanded his allegiance and his army. His hands shook, probably after-effects of his treasonous act. Her fingers grazed his hand, steadying his hold on his sword.

“Your Grace?”

How did he get here? It was surreal. 

His father groaned and grudgingly kneeled and dropped his sword, simultaneously the Lannister soldiers followed. Ned Stark slowly, with his grey eyes opened dropped to his knees and set his Valyrian steel sword at Jaime’s feet.

“I will investigate your claims and present them to the kingdom, Your Grace.”

Brienne glared at the implied threat in his statement, knowing that if there were no wildfire hidden under the city, Stark would retake arms against Jaime and his claim to the Iron Throne.

“Stand up, Lord Stark. Leave us and be done with your task. I leave in your capable hands to clear the streets and stop the sacking of the capital, restoring order for the people of King’s Landing.”

Jaime wanted to laugh and cry, that this…woman was doing all the talking for him. She might as well be the queen—his Queen. His eyes searched hers and she found herself compelled to find his gaze, gifting him with a radiant smile. Her eyes…magnificent gems of the color of sapphires, fitting for the Maid of the Sapphire Isle. Her defiant ways already legend, for leaving her island and pursuing her dreams of becoming a knight and defending the innocent. Yes, Brienne of Tarth would be an impressive, imposing choice for his queen. After all, she’d been the one that declared him her king.

“Thank you for your loyalty, Lord Stark. May you find what you seek. Father…I thank you for your loyalty to the realm. I stand before you, as your son first and now I must follow the task at hand. I have done what I must to ensure that every single man, woman and child live to see another day. The time of Fire and Blood has ended. Now they’ll _ Hear Me Roar! _As for my first order as king, I ask that you give me your blessing in my choice for the bride, Lord Lannister. I will surely need your finesse in convincing the Evenstar to bless the union of House Lannister and Tarth.”

Tywin guffawed at his son ingenious plan, patting him on the back and embracing him. His mouth closed in to his son’s ear, “I approve your choice in wife. You have certainly made me proud to call you my son. A true Lion of Lannister, made our house above all others the standard and found yourself a lioness in sunburst and crescent moons…I will send a raven to Lord Selwyn immediately. Your nuptials should follow directly after your coronation. Not a minute to lose, mustn’t give the wolves or the stags any opportunity to dabble.” 

Once alone with Brienne, she stood stuttering at his declarations.

“Your Grace—you’ve made a grave mistake, I-I can’t be your-choice. I-I’m not fit to be your wife, much less your queen. My father will surely be pleased, but you can choose any highborn lady to be by your side—”

His fingers touched her chapped lips, coming closer his lips brushed hers making Brienne gasp and try to step back. His sword clanked as Jaime dropped it, using both arms to hold her closer to his chest. Green eyes met blue ones, their hearts beating in sync.

_ “A Lannister always pays his debts__,_ Lady Brienne. I owe you my life, my honor, everything that I am…If you had stayed behind, not intervened I do not know what fate would have befallen me—probably facing death for my grave transgression. My father would have tried to stop it… Your sense of justice and your bravery, face to face with the insanity of Aerys Targaryen—I stand before you in awe of you, for there’s no one as you, Brienne. It would be foolish of me to squander my life away with some vacuous, trollop who’ll stand by my side stealing what is rightfully yours, my Lady Knight. It is my turn to prostrate, surrender before you and beg for your hand in marriage, leave behind the Maid of Tarth and become the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, for this victory is yours more than mine.”

Out of breath, he dropped his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and praying to the Seven…to the Mother, to the Maiden, to the Crone, to make it so, for his Brienne to simply say—

“Y-yes…Your Grace. I accept being your queen.”

Jaime beamed at her and grazed her cheek, holding her face lovingly. For the first time he was thinking of a future, one where he would have a worthy woman by his side, one that believed in him and would only bring the best of both to exact truth and justice, that would love the people of Westeros.

“Jaime. My name is Jaime. It’s just us, Brienne.”

Brienne felt the heat on her cheeks, but still smiled at her future husband. Ser Jaime Lannister, the man she had read about and dreamt about was standing before her, asking for her hand in marriage. It had to be a dream and she would wake up in her office, with paper stuck to her face and Pod knocking with her favorite coffee with the perfect combination of cream and sugar.

“Jaime.”

“Perfect.”

The cawing of birds, ravens to be exact startled the couple. The black birds left as a swarm flying far from the capital. Their purpose accomplished, faraway the Three-Eyed Raven, the Greenseer celebrated the accomplishment of magic over destiny, how a terrible outcome had been averted that would have destroyed lives and brought a soul from the maelstrom of time to her rightful place. Lady Brienne of Tarth found her soulmate against all reason and saved the one who’d be damned to become the Kingslayer. 

_ My mission only begins…Long may the Lion King reign with his Warrior Queen! _

_ His eyes searched everywhere, through space and time the Sight allowed him to see how the Queen made sure her King thrived and left a legacy that became a true dynasty lasting millennia…twin swords of Valyrian steel a testament of their warrior spirits. _

* * *

Podrick Payne walked with a skip in his step. Today, the greatest exhibition would open to the public and most of all the second floor had the most extensive collection of priceless artifacts from the Lion King and his Warrior Queen. Pod’s favorite had always been Lady Brienne and her brave influence on the former knight, declaring him king and becoming his wife, the mother of the modern Westeros.

At 9AM, he stood by the entrance to direct the first tour around the first and second floor. A red haired girl asked all the most inquisitive questions, but the most interesting thing was how bright eyed she became when she stood in awe at the display of the pair of swords, the lion and rubies, the sunburst and crescent moons with sapphires, representing the monarchs’ houses. 

Pod knelt beside the young girl and she smiled at him.

“Queen Brienne is my favorite knight of all time. She was her own person, didn’t compromise to be accepted as simply a woman. She was true to her inner voice. Maester Tarly wrote that she taught her daughters and sons to be authentic, not to conform to society’s demands. She was a precursor of women’s rights in medieval times. The Lion King always said he owed his crown to his lady knight, that she was the true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and he was the consort.”

The girl sighed, “I wish I could meet Queen Brienne. See her wield her sword, Sapphire Maiden and spar with her lord husband with his own, Oathkeeper. I’m going to come every Saturday and stare at them…”

_ The rubies and sapphires from the pommels blinked in the light, the magic alive within… _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | Round 3** | For braime-slut - it's her birthday today - November 12!
> 
> **PART I** Part II posted on Black Friday!
> 
> Hope you like your gift! Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
